Fault
by Gracelyn Quin
Summary: Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam yang membuatku harus memilih; Mati atau hidup mejadi pasangan vampir misterius yang baru saja kutemui? Aku hanya berharap suatu saat mereka tak menjadikanku santapan mereka./Vampir Fic/ RnR?


**Fault**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Fault by Gracelyn Quin (c)2010

AU, Vampire Fict

If you don't like this? Just click `back`

**::-::**

Suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin-terdengar jelas di telingaku. Oh… ayolah. Itu semakin membuat bulu kudukku menegang. Suasana malam ini terasa semakin horror saat tiba-tiba ku dengar suara teriakan binatang malam yang tepat berada di atas pohon Ek di dekat ku berjalan. Cih, seharusnya di malam yang semenyeramkan seperti biasanya ini-aku tidur dengan nyaman di kamarku-kamar seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

Yah, aku hanya remaja berusia 18 tahun-err… mungkin menginjak usia dewasa-yang harus menerima nasib sial ditampung di rumah keluarga kaya, dan menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di sana. Mereka adalah keluarga aneh. Keluarga dari klan Akimichi dengan bobot tubuh mereka yang menurutku diambang normal. Dan mereka sering menyiksaku dengan hal-hal menakutkan seperti ini; keluar malam untuk mencarikan mereka makan malam, jalan kaki, sendirian. Sungguh kejam, mengingat desa aneh bernama Konoha ini terkesan seperti kota mati di malam hari. Tiada siapapun selain aku yang berlalu di sepanjang jalan bernama _Heaven Street_ ini. Heaven? Apanya yang _heaven_?

Ya, meski kuakui di siang hari, desa ini begitu ramai dan sangat indah. Dan tetap saja aku tak bisa menikmati keramaian itu. Mengingat aku hanyalah seorang PRT.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang semakin lama semakin menakutkan, sampai sejauh ini aku belum menemukan satu café pun yang buka. Cih, majikan bodoh. Seharusnya dia tahu bagaimana keadaan desa ini? Kuharap mereka kelaparan sampai aku pulang tanpa membawakan apapun untuk mereka. Dan tentunya, penyiksaan telah di depan mataku.

Tiba-tiba…

Aku melihat sebuah rumah- tidak. Kurasa lebih pantas disebut puri? Melihat bangunan aneh itu sangat besar, dengan beberapa buah menara menjulang. Cahaya bulan malam ini membantuku melihat jelas keadaan puri yang belum pernah kulihat selama aku tinggal disini. Atau aku yang bodoh tidak pernah memalingkan mataku ke arah puri misterius ini?

Entahlah, apa peduliku!

Tapi rasa penasaranku muncul, saat kulihat lampu dari salah satu ruangan di sana hidup dengan tiba-tiba. Kakiku terasa melangkah dengan sendirinya ke arah puri itu. Makin lama, aku makin jauh masuk ke dalam. Melewati gerbang yang terbuka, pekarangan dan sampailah aku di dekat dinding puri aneh itu. Dindingnya terbuat dari bebatuan yang terasa dingin. Dengan hati-hati kutempelkan daun telingaku ke dinding itu. Tidak terdengar sesuatu.

Bodoh!

Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku melanjutkan perjalananku mencari makanan untuk majikan yang sedang kelaparan menungguku di rumah-atau mau aku yang dijadikan makan malam mereka? Ayolah, jangan membuang waktu untuk hal tak penting seperti ini. Aku harus segera menjauh dari gedung aneh ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku-dan disaat bersamaan, sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang...

_"Ayolah, Sasuke, hanya kau yang bisa melanjutkan kelangsungan klan kita ini!"_ suara itu terdengar memohon _"Ibu mohon... anak ibu cuma dua." _Ternyata suara seorang ibu yang memohon pada anaknya. Aku semakin penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?

Perlahan aku mendekat kearah sebuah jendela dengan bingkai kayu yang kelihatan rapuh. Jendela itu dihalangi oleh sebuah tirai. Tirai itu tampak menari tertiup angin malam yang berhembus. Terlihat di dalam sana lima orang yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dua wanita, dan tiga orang lelaki.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kali ini terdengar suara lelaki. Dan itu terucap dari lelaki yang berada di tengah-tengah empat orang di sekitarnya. Lelaki itu menatap tajam ke arah lantai yang dijejakinya. Wajah dingin-terlalu dingin malah. Tapi sangat tampan.

"Sasuke..." kini lelaki yang berada di samping wanita-ibu dari lelaki itu angkat bicara, "kami hanya menginginkanmu menikah, lalu mempunyai anak. Apa susahnya?" tanya lelaki yang tampak sudah berumur itu.

"Cukup menikah dan memberikan kami keturunan!" ibunya menambahkan. "Itachi, harapan pertama kita-tidak bisa memberikan kami cucu. Dan sekarang kau yang harus melakukannya!" wanita itu berkata lagi. "Kau tidak ingin klanmu lenyap begitu saja 'kan?"

"Sasuke mungkin tidak mau menikah, karena tidak menyukai wanita," ucap lelaki yang tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dari lelaki bernama Sasuke itu sambil terkekeh. Lelaki itu sambil memeluk sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambuk pirang dan panjang.

"Itachi! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!" lelaki yang terlihat berumur tadi memarahinya. "Jangan membuat perasaan adikmu semakin kesal."

"Ma-maaf ayah," ucapnya. Ternyata lelaki itu ayahnya, lelaki yang lebih muda itu adiknya, wanita itu ibunya. Lalu, gadis berambut pirang itu?

Sang ibu mendekatinya. "Sasuke, kaln kita adalah klan vampir yang hampir punah. Kau tak ingin semua ini terjadi 'kan?"

Va-vampir? I-ini tidak mungkin.

Secepat mungkin aku bangun dari dudukku dan langsung berlari meninggalkan jendela itu. Apa vampir? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Bukankah vampir itu menghisap darah manusia? Lalu mereka dengan bebasnya hidup di lingkungan manusia? Apakah suatu saat keluarga Akimichi akan menjadi santapan mereka. Ya, aku menginginkan itu terjadi. Tapi... saat ini aku seakan berada di dalam kandang singa-atau lebih tepatnya menggali kuburanku sendiri. Berada di lingkungan sarang vampir-di malam seperti ini? Aku harus segera pergi.

**BRAAK**

Cih, sial! Mengapa kakiku menabrak sebuah pot bunga mawar? Matilah aku.

"SIAPA ITU?"

Aku terus berlari. Tapi sedetik kemudian... mereka berlima telah berada di hadapanku.

Mereka memang vampir.

**::-::**

Seperti yang kuduga, mereka menangkapku dan menginterogasiku di sebuah ruangan yang cukup sempit dan gelap. Cahaya lampu yang temaram membuat pandanganku sedikit buram. Mereka menatapku sangat tajam. Membuatku tak sanggup menatap mata mereka-walau sedetik saja. Aku hanya menunduk, dan menikmati kursi kayu yang aku duduki saat ini.

"Jadi, kau mendengarkan semua itu, nona?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' oleh lelaki yang bernama Sasuke tadi.

"Err... ya..." jawabku jujur. Bodoh.

"Kalau begitu... kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari sini."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan rahasia kami terkuak di luar sana!" jawabnya "Satu-satunya jalan hanya... membunuhmu!"

DEG

Aku menangis. "Kumohon, aku masih mau hidup!" aku memohon pada mereka. "Tolong, beri aku pilihan!"

Kulihat mereka saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum licik. Kecuali lelaki bernama Sasuke itu, yang sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku. Apa yang mereka fikirkan? Apa mereka akan menyantapku sebagai hidangan utama mereka malam ini?

"Baiklah. Kami akan membiarkanmu hidup. Nona!" ucap wanita tadi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sa-Sakura Haruno," jawabku

"Nona Haruno, aku Mikoto Uchiha." Dia mendekat ke arahku. "Kau akan tetap hidup... dan kau akan menjadi menantuku!" ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku.

Me-menantu? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi..."

"Malam ini, kau akan menikah dengan anak kedua ku. Sasuke Uchiha!"

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Dalam fic ini mungkin yang lebih ditonjolkan adalah romance-nya. ^^

Terimakasih berkenan membaca. Semoga kalian suka.

Ps: ini akun kedua saya. Siapa saya? Ada deh. semoga saja setelah membuat akun ini, saya sembuh dari WB-untuk fic-fic yang belum complete di akun sebelumnya.

Review? Saran? Kritik-boleh. Tapi usahakan dengan kata-kata yg tidak membuat saya sakit hati. ^^

Thanks!


End file.
